There is provided an electronic apparatus capable of executing a plurality of modes and capable of switching the plurality of modes by using a switch unit (for example, see Patent Document 1). On the electronic apparatus of Patent Document 1, a slide knob capable of slide-moving over three mode positions provided on a straight line is provided. By slide-moving the slide knob to a desired mode position, in accordance with the mode position, modes can be switched. On the electronic apparatus, an engaging means restricting, when the slide knob is moved from one end mode position in a slide direction to a middle mode position, further movement of the slide knob to the other end mode position in the slide direction is further provided. As a result, mode switching mistakes can be prevented.